


Why jonins don't have massage chairs

by Lady_Napoli



Category: Naruto
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Imagination, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Napoli/pseuds/Lady_Napoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massage chairs, and Jonins don't mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why jonins don't have massage chairs

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, first fic.  
> I know it's kinda bad, but I'm working on my writing skills, so... Yeah.  
> Enjoy, I suppose.

It was the soft, muffled groans that resounded past the wooden door of his and Tenzo’s shared apartment that made Kakashi pause, hand hovering over the tarnished bronze knob.

_‘Am I imagining things?’_

He swallowed thickly, standing in front of the entrance, unsure of what to do. Bursting in the apartment might ruin any chance for a show, but at the same time, waiting out here like an idiot meant that he wouldn’t see it at all. After a few moments, the shinobi decided to wait. Kakashi pressed his hands against the door, and laid his ear gingerly against the entrance, willing himself to hear everything.

Kakashi nearly fainted from blood loss, the heat quickly rushing south.

A lusty groan caught his attention from his quickly growing problem and the faint squeak of leather, which Kakashi imagined his kouhai arching against was abnormally loud.

Tenzo started to pant-

_Tenzo started to pant, as Kakashi nibbled on his neck, smoothing the bites over with a few flicks of his tongue. His hands danced downward, fingers tweaking Tenzo’s pert nipples, eliciting low whimpers from the Mokuton user._

_“K-kakashi-senpai!”_

_Kakashi smirked._

_A slow, predatory grin._

_Tenzo quickly averted his gaze, a dark blush lighting his face on fire. “Should we what, kouhai?” The brunette paused, swiping his tongue over his swollen lips, seemingly embarrassed._

_“Sh-shouldn’t we go to bed?”_

_Kakashi laughed, and shook his head. He reached up to tap a finger against Tenzo’s cheek. “I think it’ll be a lot more fun if we do it on our couch.” Tenzo started to stammer, the blush moving down his cheeks to his neck. Kakashi ducked his neck, mouth latching onto a nipple, other hand rolling the other. His lover tossed his head back, a throaty groan pulling its way past his lips. Kakashi’s other hand slipped into Tenzo’s underwear, grabbing a hold of his hardened member, eliciting a cry from the man below him._

_“S-senpai!”_

“-Enpai?”

“Senpai?”

A hand broke him out of his reverie. Kakashi straightened, finding Tenzo tilting his head quizzically. “Um, are you ok, Kakashi-senpai?” The man nodded, seemingly at a loss for words. Tenzo rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, I couldn’t answer the door right away. I was trying out our massage chair.” He stretched, arching his back, and thrusting his hips forward. “You should try it, it does wonder to your back!” Tenzo gave a small smile. “I don’t that sore anymore.” Kakashi shook his head, an unreadable expression in his exposed eye. He grabbed Tenzo’s wrist, dragging him to the couch, and pushing him roughly to the cushions. “Wh-what?” Kakashi straddled his hips, yanking his mask down, pulling Tenzo into a kiss. Tenzo groaned, opening his mouth slightly to allow the man to snake his tongue in. He reached up to cup Kakashi’s cheeks, pulling back to gulp air.

A shudder marched down his spine, as Kakashi smirked at him. A slow, dangerous, predatory smirk. He leaned down, whispering in that low, husky voice of his, hot breath brushing against Tenzo’s ear.

“By the time I’m done, you won’t be able to walk for days.”

Kakashi held true to his word.


End file.
